Ein Schal für Percy
Ein Schal für Percy ist die erste Episode der dritten Staffel. Handlung Es ist ein sehr kalter Wintermorgen auf der Insel Sodor. Thomas und Percy wurden früh von der Kälte geweckt und Thomas beschwert sich, dass sein Feueranzünder verspätet ist, aber Percy erinnert ihn daran, dass der Feueranzünder nicht zu spät sei, sondern die Kälte sie zu früh geweckt hatte. Da Wind und Schnee die beiden Lokomotiven noch kälter machten, beschlossen die beiden, sich vom Wetter abzuwenden, indem sie über warme Dinge reden, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich dadurch weniger kalt fühlen. Percy listet einige Dinge auf, die dafür bekannt sind, Dinge aufzuwärmen und bald kommt er auf Schals. Thomas meinte, dass Percy einen schönen warmen Schal um seinen Schornstein brauche, aber während er nur scherzte, dachte Percy wirklich darüber nach, einen warmem Schal um seinen Schornstein zu haben, bis der Feueranzünder ankam. Sir Topham Hatt aß an diesem Morgen einen warmen Haferbrei und freute sich darauf, einige Besucher auf einer Inselrundfahrt mitzunehmen. Er sagt seiner Frau, dass er seine besten Hosen gebügelt hatte und sie in seinen Koffer stecken werde, um sie anzuziehen, sobald Fotos werden. Er ging ab, um seinen Zug zu kriegen. Percy war schnell bei der Arbeit und dachte immer noch über Schals nach, da er überall Leute mit welchen sah. Er beschwerte sich Henry über seinen kalten Schornstein und sagte ihm, er wollte einen Schal. Henry erklärte Percy, dass Lokomotiven keine Schals tragen, aber Percy erwidert, dass Henry in diesem Gebiet nicht sagen könne, da sein Schornstein zu klein sei. Henry war wütend, aber Percy fuhr davon, bevor er antworten konnte. Percy bereitete sich darauf vor, den Sonderzug zu ziehen. Am Bahnhof war es nun Zeit für die Fotos und Sir Topham Hatt wartet ungeduldig auf seine Hosen, die in einem der Koffer auf einem Gepäckwagen über die Schienen getragen wurde. Die beiden Gepäckträger , die den Wagen zogen, gingen rückwärts, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts herunterfallen konnte, aber so sahen sie auch nicht, wo sie hingingen. Percy war immer noch frech und schaltete am Bahnhof wie üblich Dampf ab. Er wollte die Personenwagen erschrecken, indem er so leise wie möglich herankam, aber die Träger hören ihn auch nicht. Percy hielt nicht an, bis es zu spät war: Er rammte den Wagen und das Gepäck und eine Kiste Marmelade flogen durch die Luft. Die Marmelade landet auf Percy, den Fahrgästen und den dicken Kontrolleur. Außerdem landete der Hut von Sir Topham Hatt auf Percys Lampeneisen und seine besten Hosen war um Percys Schornstein. Alle waren sie sauer, vor allem Sir Topham Hatt, der seinen Zylinder schnappt, bevor er erkannte, was aus seinen Hosen geworden war, was ihn noch wütender macht. Er sagte Percy, dass sie die Passagiere für ihre ruinierten Klamotten entschädigen müssen und befahl ihm, den Personenwagen nie wieder Streiche zu spielen. Percy, der immer noch mit Marmelade bedeckt war und die Hose trug, fühlt sich sehr albern, peinlich berührt und ließ sich schnell waschen. Percy trifft bald auf James, der Witze reißte, dass Percy schließlich doch einen Schal gefunden hatte und das erzählte er gleich Henry. In dieser Nacht bereiten sich Thomas und ein sauberer Percy vor, glücklich einzuschlafen, dass der Feueranzünder zugestimmt hat, am nächsten Tag früher anzukommen. Charaktere * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt (Name nicht gennant; redet nicht) * Jeremiah Jobling (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Trotter (Nebenrolle) * Der neue Signalsteller (Nebenrolle) * Der Feueranzünder ( erwähnt ) Orte * Dryaw * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Rangierbahnhof von Knapford * Topham Hall * Hawin Croka * Die Wassermühle (Gelöschte Szene) * Rangierhöfe (Erwähnt) Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte Percy and the Trousers aus dem The Railway Series-Buch Henry the Green Engine. * Die Episode war das erste Mal einiger Aspekte: ** Die erste Episode, die im britischen von Michael Angelis, im finnländischem von Aku Laitinen und im Schwedischen von Håkan Mohede erzählt wurde. ** Die erste Episode, die einzig und allein von der The Britt Allcroft Company produziert wurde. ** Die erste Episode, die im englischen vor der TV-Ausstrahlung auf VHS veröffentlicht wurde. ** Britt Allcrofts erste Episode als Produzentin und Angus Wrights erste Episode als ausführender Produzent. ** Die erste Episode, für dessen Abspann Thomas vor dem Lokschuppen gezeigt wurde. * Eine CGI-Serien-Nachbildung der Szene, in der Percy in den Gepäckwagen krachte, wurde für Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg gemacht . * Percys Unfall beruhte auf einem Ereignis, das sich auf einem Bahnhof in Salisbury, Wiltshire, abspielte. Fehler * Percys Güterwagen verschwinden, während er an Dryaw vorbeifährt. * Wenn Percy neben Henry fährt, kommt er von einem Prellbock aus. * Die Hosen des einen Gepäckträgers wechseln ständig von grün zu braun. * Percy scheint entgleist zu sein, nachdem er gegen den Wagen gefahren ist, aber in der nächsten Einstellung ist er immer noch auf der Strecke. * Lady Hatt ist eine von den Leuten, die in Dryaw Schals tragen, aber sie war vorher noch bei Sir Topham Hatt. * Die Hosen sind nicht maßstabsgetreu. * Während Percy in den Wagen fährt, scheint er ihn zu überfahren. In der nächsten Einstellung steht der Wagen jedoch aufrecht vor ihm. * Percy lächelt, während er gegen den Wagen fährt. * Während Percy gegen den Wagen fährt, wackelt einer der Gepäckträger. * Die Kiste, die sich in der Luft drehte, fiel zweimal auf Percy. * James' Gesicht ist lose, während Percy neben ihm hält. * Als Percy nach seinem Unfall abreist, haben Sir Topham Hatt und die Passagiere keine Marmelade mehr. Waren * Buzz Books - A Scarf For Percy Veröffentlichungen en:A Scarf for Percy es:Una Bufanda para Percy he:צעיף לפרסי ja:パーシーのマフラー pl:Szalik dla Piotrusia ru:Шарф для Перси Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:TV-Serie